Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory device and a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory device checking an error of a memory cell and a memory module including the same.
Memory devices are being widely used in electronic devices such as a mobile device and a computer. Memory cells of memory devices are being miniaturized more and more as manufacturing process technologies develop. The miniaturization of memory cells may cause an increase in defective memory cells.
To repair with the occurrence of defective memory cells, a memory device may further include redundant memory cells therein. Additionally, to recover data of defective memory cells, a host using the memory device may include an error correction circuit therein. The host may perform an error correction operation by using an error correction code. The host may use additional memory devices to store the result (e.g., parity bits) of the error correction operation. To this end, a memory module may include the additional memory devices to store the parity bits. However, the additional memory devices increase a price of the memory module and a product including the memory module. Accordingly, there is a need for a memory module that includes fewer additional memory devices.